Que hay detras
by Mihema
Summary: ultimo año en howarts. hermione se rebela en las vacaciones...el motivo solo ella lo sabe y lo esconde con su vida... Harry y Ron no logran entender nada... Los tiempos empeoran, Voldemort asecha, Draco desaparecido...H?, HG, R?
1. Tiempo para pensar

_**Que hay detras…**_

**Capituli I**: _tiempo para pensar_

A pocas semanas de cumplir 17, una chica de cabellos largos, ondulados y de un color castaño claro, caminaba por una calle desierta, distraída y ausente, con el paso pesado como si no quisiera avanzar y llegar a su destino, que era su casa. Sus ojos color ámbar se veían tristes y cristalinos como las ventanas empañadas por la lluvia. Doblo la esquina "Kingsbury" decía el cartel de dirección, la chica se paró en seco y miró apesadumbrada el paisaje, varias casas bien arregladas con sus respectivos coches y jardines hermosos. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, el pavor y el miedo se apoderaron de ella, no quería caminar, pero a la vez sabía que tenía que llegar a su casa. El sol ya se había puesto y con un poco de suerte sus padres habrían llegado y la estarían esperando. Se armó de valor y tras un inmenso suspiro de resignación comenzó a caminar.

**se fuerte, ya deben de haber llegado, de seguro están preocupados por mi ausencia …ya queda poco si me acordase donde deje las llaves… que suerte, aquí están …uff esto es inútil, seguramente ni siquiera se han dado cuenta de que estamos en agosto doy por hecho que no se encuentran los dos juntos, y si lo llegasen a estar, estarían peleando …pero por la quietud y el silencio del lugar presiento que no es así, ¿ De qué me sirve soñar si nada de aquello ocurrirá? **

Metió la llave en el cerrojo, la giró y la puerta se abrió, el salón estaba vacío, las luces apagadas, entró sin muchas ganas….

**Quizás no han llegado…**

Cerró la puerta y prendió la luz, colocó la llave en una cajita que tenían destinado para ello en la repisa llena de libros de deontología, luego miro el inmenso reloj cu-cu, ya eran las 10 de la noche.

**Qué raro, ¿Donde estarán? Ellos nunca llegan tarde….**

Dejo su chaqueta en el perchero que se encontraba cerca de la puerta, apago la luz y atravesó el impecable y lujoso living para comenzar a subir por las escaleras hacia el segundo piso. Entro en su pieza y prendió la luz la contempló por unos minutos para luego dirigirse al baño…se soltó el pelo, se lavo las manos y la cara, se sacó la ropa y se ducho por un largo rato. Tras finalizar y ponerse el pijama volvió a su pieza, prendió la radio y puso un CD y comenzó a escuchar una bella melodía junto con una hermosa voz.

Tomo un cuaderno forrado en cuero mora crema que tenía una cinta dorada para cerrarlo, lo abrió y tomo un lápiz, escribió la fecha, tras escribir un buen rato levantó la cabeza y miró una fotos… ¡Cuantos recuerdos y cariño le traían esas fotos! Luego una duda asaltó su mente.

**¿Y si les había pasado algo? **

Se levanto del escritorio en el que estaba, prendió la luz del pasillo para registrar la casa, pero no había rastro alguno de sus padres… Todo había ocurrido tan rápido que todavía no asimilaba todo lo sucedido hace unos meses atrás… su vida había cambiado drásticamente desde el último año pasado… La muerte de Dumbledore, el ataque a Bill, la maquiavélica actuación de snape y sobre todo la desaparición de Malfoy.

¿Qué rayos había pasado en aquel año tan devastador para que en ella todo cambiara? ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes de aquello que su corazón ocultaba? ¿Acaso se callo el cielo? ¿Se habría vuelto loca? ¿Realmente estaba en sus casillas? Eso ya nunca más lo sabría….


	2. Que hay detras

**Capitulo II:** _Que hay detrás…_

Nunca más sabría realmente que fue lo que la impulso a encerrarse en si misma, ni mucho menos a congelar con su mirada toda posibilidad de encontrar a aquella alma que la devolvería a la vida, ya que en su interior sentía que la había perdido.

De los más cercanos que la conocían, nadie era capaz de decir con precisión, cuando había dejado de ser esa chica cálida, alegre, optimista, de ojos soñadores que siempre reflejaban lo que sentía. Para convertirse en una joven seria, reservada, desconfiada, de mirada penetrante, en la cual era imposible saber que era lo que estaba pensando y mucho menos que haría.

Sus padres ya no sabían nada de la vida d su hija, no entendían qué había ocurrido en el colegio de la joven para que ella hubiese cambiado tanto, pero realmente lo que les alarmaba más, era el brutal cambio que su pequeña, su única hija, experimentaba con su vestimenta. Ya no era la linda y tierna muchachita que se vestía de manera recatada y de forma sencilla, sino que ahora era una exuberante, sexy, se vestía con colores llamativos, ropa ajustada muy provocativa hasta con sus zapatos, sus peinados, maquillaje. Quien la viera en la calle no la reconocería, era como si no fuese ella, como si la hubiesen cambiado, como si fuese otra persona completamente ajena a la forma de ser de la chica… Y esta chica era, nada mas ni nada menos que Hermione Granger.

_Dicen que hay un puente que va de la infancia a la juventud y que cada uno lo pasa lo mejor que puede, dicen que no es fácil llegar al otro lado, pero que al hacerlo se descubre un mundo diferente al que habíamos visto con nuestros ojos de niños. Ese mundo esta esperando a esos que tienen el coraje de soñar y luchar por sus sueños y de correr riesgos a pesar de sus miedos, dicen también que el mundo necesita de espíritus rebeldes para que puedan cambiarlo y así sea un mundo cada día mejor. Que hacen falta jóvenes que se atrevan a enfrentar la vida con la nobleza en el alma y el amor en su corazón, ya que este mundo nos esta esperando a nosotros._


	3. Tras de mi

**Capitulo III**_: Tras de mi…_

Hermione se repetía aquellas palabras que había escrito una y otra vez… tenía y quería hacerlas parte de su nueva filosofía de vida. Ya las había escrito en su diario de vida, para así no olvidarlas nunca más… Pero todavía le costaba creerle a su tía todo aquello, en cierto modo fue ella la que la introdujo a su estado actual, al retarla por ser un tanto conformista en relación a su vida y tenía razón… ¿Cómo fue capaz de dejar que ron la humillara tanto el año pasado? Es cierto que lo perdono, pero también era cierto que se había postergado por esperarlo…

Sentía que había madurado antes de tiempo, eso era lo que sentía en aquel momento… La muerte de Dumbledore fue la que la hizo tomar aquella drástica decisión, ya se lo habían dicho muchas veces a lo largo de su vida, pero jamás pensaron que llegaría a hacerlo… y cuando empezó con su cambio todos parecían al borde del colapso, y no era para menos, ella sabía que había tomado las cosas demasiado extremista… que aquello era precisamente era lo que no querían que hiciera, y que todos temían que le ocurriera, pero ya no le importaba lo que ellos dijeran, ella solo quería volver a verlo y demostrarle que ella no era como el pensaba que era, y que descubriera lo que se estaba perdiendo… O mejor dicho de lo que se había perdido, ya que ella no pensaba volver atrás.

Días después…

A la mañana siguiente se levantó mas temprano que de costumbre, se baño, vistió, y arreglo su equipaje para volver a howarts, sin importarle si estaría abierto o no, ella simplemente quería salir de allí. Quizás si no tenía suerte en la estación iría a visitar a Harry y luego a Ron aunque no por mucho tiempo, a lo mejor, se iría a recorrer el mundo, aunque en su corazón tenía el presentimiento que debía ir a la estación, que allí encontraría algo… No sabía que, pero eso no le importaba…

Dejaría tras de si toda su infancia, todos los malos ratos, las peleas, los insultos, las desilusiones, sus esperanzas, sus amigos, sus enemigos, dejaría atrás todo con tal de ser feliz, ahora lo entendía a la perfección comprendía perfectamente que no necesitaba que la validaran como persona para poder ser feliz, porque ella sola se validaba, y ya no dependía de nadie para tener una vida plena… era simplemente eso lo que necesitaba entender para ser una joven adolescente completa, tenía que dejar tras de si todos sus miedos y era precisamente aquello lo que estaba haciendo…

Pero ella no fue la única que tenía esa sensación, varios alumnos de howarts había concurrido como lo hacían todos los años en esa fecha a la estación… Muchos de los cuales sólo lo hacían por una nostalgia, ya que sabían que ese año no volverían a pisar aquellos suelos de piedra, a entrar al gran comedor y mucho menos a entrar a sus salas comunes…

Muchos jóvenes corrían a saludarse y se interrogaban para saber si sus compañeros no estaban bajo alguna maldición… Se abrazaban y contaban sus vacaciones… Entre todo ese tumulto se veía a un joven con pelo azabache y lentes redondos, alto y serio. A su lado se veía un muchacho mas alto y flaco, de pelo rojizo, en su rostro se veía una mueca de fastidio ante las preguntas de su hermana pequeña. Una chica, delgada, de piernas largas, fracciones un tanto femeninas, tez blanca, ojos de un azul intenso, y un pelo igual de rojizo que su hermano. Ella miraba con insistencia hacia el pilar por el que aparecía la gente, y constante mente les preguntaba a los dos chicos si por casualidad sabían sobre sus dos amigas… Hasta que del pilar apareció una chica igual de alta que Ginny, de pelo rubio intensamente brillante, vestido con una falda naranja y blusa amarilla, botas negras que le llegaban hasta la rodilla, una bufanda naranja adornando su cuello y sus inconfundibles aros de rábanos y en su mano izquierda un ejemplar del Quisquilloso.

Harry no pudo dejar de pensar que aquella chica tenía una personalidad arrasadora, pues nadie en su sano juicio querría llamar la atención de aquella forma en tiempos tan difíciles como aquellos. Y se daba cuenta de que no era el único que pensaba así, pues ron no podía dejar de parpadear y muchas personas la miraban con desesperación y se burlaban de ella, pero la muchacha parecía ni notarlo.

- Hola Harry- dijo parándose frente a él.- ginny, mi padre te manda este ejemplar, dice que le podría interesar mucho a tu madre, hay entrevistas a personas que fueron atacadas infructuosamente por hombres lobo y rebelan sus secuelas…creí que quizás sería útil…

-Gracias luna, ¿cómo has estado?- pregunto la pelirroja

-¿No se supone que primero debemos saber si somos realmente nosotros, o un impostor?- dijo la chica, como si realmente lo encontrara la cosa mas simple del mundo

A Harry aquello le demostró que luna no cambiaba, que era la misma chica con observaciones punzantes y desgarradoras por ser tan honestas… Miro el pilar y la imagen que vio lo dejó atónito. Una joven vestida con una minifalda a la cadera muy ajustada de mezclilla, una blusa de encajes transparenté de color negro que traslucía un corpiño de color blanco resaltando la piel bronceada de la chica. Usaba botas negras y accesorios de diversos tipos que combinaban entre si, el pelo lo llevaba suelto, liso en el casco y con pequeñas ondulaciones en las puntas hacia a fuera… Parecía salida de una revista… todos los chicos notaban la presencia de la chica, pero no sabían quien era, tenía un aire tan sexy y decidida…Tan diferente a las chicas que veía en el colegio… y a la vez le resultaba tan familiar esa cara….

-¿Esa no es Hermione?- interrumpió de pronto ginny, sacando de sus pensamientos a harry.

- No, imposible, hermione jamás se vestiría así.- dijo ron descartando aquella idea

-Yo no diría eso Ron…- dijo luna- lo que hace a la persona no es el estuche que lleve por fuera, sino lo que guarda dentro de el… Ella si es hemione, mírala bien ron.


	4. El chico nuevo

**Capitulo IV: **_Así soy yo…_

La chica caminó directamente hasta donde el grupo se encontraba y sin más, saludo a cada uno.

- ¿Nos subimos al expreso de Hogwarts?- pregunto la castaña. Todos estaban impresionados por el repentino cambio de la chica mas centrada de howgarts, pero no fueron capaces de responderle.-Bueno, si no quieren, los entiendo, pero yo no le haría eso a la memoria del profesor Dumbledore…En fin, ustedes son dueños de sus actos…Me voy…

Y sin esperar nada, subió al tren, y justo antes de desaparecer por la puerta del vagón, giró la cabeza y miró a toda la gente que observaba atónita su increíble decisión de ir sin rodeos, sin miedo, a cumplir su último año en el colegio que la vio crecer.

…_Y es que así soy yo, no pretendo imitar a nadie, ni mucho menos contentar a la gente, solo quiero seguir lo que mi corazón me dicta, y lo mas sensato es rendirle homenaje y pleitesías al hombre que dio todo por mi y mi juventud, mi vida y mis creencia, que me dejo ser y me comprendía antes de que yo le dijese algo, el que sabía mas de mi que cualquier persona. Ya que él, sólo él tenía esa cualidad tan mágica y esa sabiduría infinita, fue él el que me mostró mi camino desde el primer día en que pise el colegio, simplemente no puedo dejar votado todos sus esfuerzos que hizo por todos los que comprendimos su magnificencia…_

Hermione dejó de escribir y miró la ventanilla y comprobó que fueron muy pocos los que se atrevieron a cruzar la línea que dividía sus vidas entre lo reconfortante que eran sus comodidades en sus hogares, y aquellos que estaban dispuestos a luchar por conseguir lo imposible, terminar sus vidas dignamente y no entregándose en bandeja de plata. Veía como la Sra. Weasley abrazaba fuertemente a sus dos hijos menores y les decía algo, que no logro descifrar, seguramente que se cuidaran y no se metieran en problemas… Otros tantos, luchaban con su padres y les quitaban las maletas para poder subirse al tren, los mas pequeños, no se atrevían a soltarse de las faldas de sus madres, seguramente temiendo que fuese la última vez que los verían con vida… aun que aquello nunca lo sabrían con certeza, pues nadie sabía si sería el próximo en las lista de defunciones que aparecían semanalmente.

De pronto, algo llamó la atención la chica, un joven que jamás había visto antes entraba por el andén con una maleta un tanto vieja contrastando con sus túnicas impecables, como si fuesen recién compradas. Era un joven alto, un tanto bronceado, de fracciones finas y bien definidas, tenía pelo de color oscuro y unos ojos verdes que contrastaban con su pelo. Iba vestido de traje negro, con camisa blanca y zapatos negros. A la castaña le sonaba tan extraño que hubiese un chico de ese tipo por el andén, sobre todo por que nadie en sus sano juicio cambiaría a su hijo de colegio que voldemort rondaba constantemente el colegio intentando capturar y liquidar a Harry Potter. Pero había algo en el que le llamaba muchísimo la atención… Aquel muchacho, parecía conocer casi todo lo que tenía en frente, como si hubiese visto todo aquello en una película, en sus ojos no había esa chispa de brillo al encontrarse frente algo desconocido, era como si él lo único que quisiera fuera volver a estar dentro de aquel tren , como si en él estuviese a salvo. Pero su mirada no solo reflejaba eso, tenía una mira tan fría como un témpano de hielo y a la vez de completo reproche, como si lo que estaba haciendo fuese algo tan indigno que de solo pensarlo le diera asco. Era increíble la semejanza de esos ojos tan expresivos, con aquellos ojos grises que tenía gravados en su memoria , esos ojos que nunca demostraron otra cosa que no fuese odio puro, arrogancia, asco y superioridad… Volvió a tomar su pluma y el pergamino y siguió escribiendo…

_Espero poder compensar con este gesto todo lo que él hizo por nosotros, y sobre todo por mi, pienso seguir firme en mis convicciones hasta el final, cueste lo que cueste. Es por esta razón que escribo esta declaración firmada, para dejar constancia de lo que pretendo hacer… encontrar sea como sea a Draco Malfoy y a Severus Snape. Para así entregarlos a la justicia y de esta manera lograr compensar de alguna forma la perdida del ser mas inteligente que llegue a conocer, el ser mas simple, honesto y poderoso en todo el sentido de la palabra, ya que el me demostró que la magia mas eficaz es aquella magia que se haga con el corazón, con el amor mas puro que existe, y que es la mas poderosa de toda…_

La puerta del compartimiento se abrió de golpe, interrumpiendo la labor de la chica, aquel joven que por tanto rato había observado estaba frente a ella, sus miradas se cruzaron unos segundos, aquel contacto le resultaba tan extraño, era como si ya conociera al chico misterioso, pero no sabía donde lo había visto antes…

El joven al interrumpir el contacto visual, comenzó a moverse para retirarse del compartimiento pero Hermione le hablo…

- Espera, no te vallas…

- No quiero interrumpir, de seguro esperas a alguien…

**Esa voz… donde la he escuchado antes… **pensaba la chica pasmada.

- Para nada, eres nuevo, ¿Cierto?

- Si…-titubeo el chico

- Y dime, ¿ Y de que colegio vienes?-pregunto, intentando así entablar conversación

- ¿Y eso a que viene?- pregunto algo incomodo… aunque en realidad parecía mas que nada fastidiado que otra cosa…

- Lo siento, si no quieres decirlo por mi esta bien… ¿Por qué no tomas asiento?-propuso la castaña. El , dudo un tanto pero tras darle unas vueltas se sentó un tanto contrariado - Yo soy Hermione Granger, voy en séptimo curso. ¿Qué edad tienes?

- Tengo 17, y me llamo Thomas Bustamante.

- Ah… ya veo ¿Y que te trae por estos lados? Si es que se puede saber… claro esta- dijo la chica mostrándole una de sus mejores sonrisas…

- Mis padrinos creen que estando aquí es más seguro, yo honestamente creo que no, por lo que se el viejo chiflado que manejaba el colegio antes exponía constantemente a sus alumnos a cosas innecesarias…

-¡El profesor Dumbledore no era ningún viejo chiflado! ¡ El era el mejor hombre que jamás ha pisado este planeta! ¡El era un mago excelente, único en su estilo es lo mejor que le paso al colegio en muchísimos siglos!- salto la castaña ante el comentario del chico

- Siento haberte molestado con mi actitud…-siseó el muchacho de mala gana parándose de golpe del asiento- veo que no fue bueno entrar aquí, aunque deberías saber que ambas cosas que dije son ciertas, el era viejo y tenia comportamientos un tanto infantiles en relación a algunas cosas… era a eso a lo que me refería nada mas…

- ¡Tu no sabes lo que dices! ¡Tu no lo conociste! El… el fue el mejor mago que conocí… tendrías que haberlo conocido para hablar de el… - dijo la chica controlando sus impulsos y sus ganas de llorar, respiro hondo y miro al joven a los ojos.- No es necesario que te vallas, siento haber reaccionado así, es que todo fue tan repentino…

- no importa, entiendo- **por poco y hecho a perder todo ¡Que estupidez de mi parte! Tendré que tener mas cuidado…No me pueden descubrir…**pensaba Thomas mientras volvía a sentarse…

Ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar, ambos estaban tan sumidos en sus pensamientos que no notaron que el tren se había ido llenando lentamente, ni mucho menos que se había puesto en marcha.

Unos cuantos vagones mas atrás se encontraban Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna y Neville, todos, preocupados por el cambio repentino cambio de Hermione aunque no se atrevían a hablar de ello…Todos, con un nudo en la garganta y muchas preguntas en sus mentes, todos intrigados por aquel chico que vieron en el anden… Aunque, a nadie le sorprendía que gente de todas partes tratara de mantener a salvo a sus hijos… en aquellos tiempo…

Y con todas esas dudas y inquietudes comenzaron su último viaje a Hogwarts…


End file.
